Chapter VII, Part II: Behold the Future
Chapter VII, Part II: Behold the Future is the second part of the seventh chapter of Shadow Fight 3. This is the last part of the main story. Following the events in the first part, the Descendant and his companions found out from Gizmo that the Legion has located Moira, and she is crucial for the Cleansing. In this part, the Descendant will finally face Shadow, in a deadly battle that will determine the fate of the world. List of Main Quests Part II of Chapter VII consists of 8 main quests, of which 2 are boss fights. Story Moira's Origin The party's search for Moira leads them to the ruins of Dynasty Palace. Along the way, Jet explains to the group about how the Nomads found Moira. Shadow energy was once sapient, it talked to humans and manipulated them. But one day, it stopped talking. And then the Wasteland started breeding Moths and other kinds of freaks. The Nomads fought them until they found Moira in the Palace. She was wandering there while blabbering something when they found her. The likes of Moths stay away from Moira. The group reached the deserted bazaar of the capital, where the Palace can be seen from afar. Itu is shocked to see the Palace standing like brand-new, as he was there when the Palace got destroyed ten years ago. After the party made it past the Corporal's scouts who crowded the bazaar, Bolo explains about Moira. She is an Abdicator, the Legionary royals who do not inherit claim to the throne. They are isolated and raised as zealots. Shadow brought Moira to Bolo once for a remedy to cure her of the Scourge. Bolo says that Moira was a weird girl, and she touched the Sphere once. Deceitful Decoration The party finally reaches the Palace, which looks peaceful and unscathed at all. Jet is perplexed by what her eyes are seeing, as, like Itu, she clearly remembers that the palace is supposed to be destroyed currently. Itu also thinks he is seeing things now, as he sees Marcus there. Turned out that this is really Marcus, who is glitched yet again. Upon seeing Bolo, Marcus accuses Bolo that all of this is caused by him and starts attacking. After a closer look, Marcus recognizes the Descendant and Itu. He then tells them he was trying to warn the Emperor about Shadow's attack. Moira ran out at that moment and he spoke to her, but Marcus cannot remember what happened clearly after that, aside from Moira screaming. After Itu confirms to him that Shadow did attack the Dynasty ten years ago, Marcus is then confused as to how can this happen. He assumes that this is another time-loop and he is the cause before Bolo informs that this time it is Moira's doing. She cast a kind of a Dome of parallel reality, inside an invisible barrier between the Dynasty Palace and the outer world. Jet's Anger June comes outside, and she is delighted to see her friends here. The Emperor had passed away peacefully, and June will be coronated as the Empress. June invites everyone to come inside before she notices that everyone is startled. After she gets to know what happened, June says that she has to see her land with her own eyes. Jet is enraged by these unfair circumstances. She yells in June that the Nomads and Wasteland are all that is left of the Dynasty. The Nomads were hunted and killed while June and her people lived a happy life inside this utopia. They defended Moira and lived a tragic and disheartening life as they ate rats and bugs and were killed by both enemies and diseases, yet Moira protected the nobles instead. Jet has enough of this and she wants to teach June a lesson of suffering. The Descendant quickly steps in and fights Jet to stop her. Jet fights with her agility and swiftness, utilizing glass-like barriers she conjures with shadow energy to perform evasive maneuvres and sneaky attacks to trick the Descendant. Jet is defeated regardless, but June finally believes everything and she sees Jet's point of view, she does not deserve to be Empress after everything that has happened. Jet, however, begs for June's forgiveness. She wanted to restore the Palace and revive the Dynasty, to the point where she was willing to hand over the Descendant to Shadow, solely to persuade him to leave the Nomads alone. Behold the Future Itu asks June where Moira is. She tells him Moira was taking a walk in the garden a few hours ago. When they all check there, Moira is nowhere, and Bolo concludes that she is gone. Instead, they find a scared Turquoise Fox, an ally of Jet. He admits that Shadow was here, and he has slain everyone, every single of them. He is spared only because he gave Moira to him. Hearing this, June is angry towards Shadow, saying that he must pay for all he has done to the Dynasty. The party then tries to head to the Accelerator, but they are stopped in their tracks when they arrived at the bazaar. The Erasers have crowded the place, alongside them is Gizmo, who sarcastically comments that the Descendant has the talent of popping up whenever he has an urgent business. He taunts the party by saying that Shadow got the child already and the Erasers will erase this place. The army is proven too many for them, and if they keep on staying here, they will run out of time. Bolo tells the Descendant that he has to go to the Accelerator now. They then bid farewell to each other. The Descendant, escorted by Bolo, goes to the Accelerator to save the world. While Itu and Jet, together with Marcus, assist June to defend the Palace from Gizmo and his army. The Descendant and Bolo reached the valley, where the Accelerator is located. Bolo reveals that the Descendant is the missing part of the Cleansing; their Shadow Mind to be exact. Bolo once fought his own self from the future, and he learned important information: Shadow Mind cannot be destroyed, but it can destroy this world and create a new one from scratch. And Bolo told Shadow about this. He regrets this and questions himself if shadow energy studies were really worth it for him. Bolo did not tell this earlier, as Itu will not let the Descendant leave if he knows. Bolo is sure that the Descendant does not want to spend their whole life hiding from Shadow, and he is tired of this too. Bolo then encourages the player to not be afraid, who knows if maybe Shadow Mind will empower them somehow. The Descendant and Bolo march to the top of the Accelerator Tower, where they confront Shadow. Upon seeing the Descendant, Shadow remarks that Bolo is not a useless, old madman after all. Bolo corrects him as the Descendant comes here on his own accords, and they will fight him. Moira who is there as well recognizes the Descendant and pleas to Shadow to not fight them, as they are the friend who had saved her from the Scourge. Shadow tells Moira that everything will be over soon, they will create a new world together and Moira will have new friends in it. The final battle between the Descendant and Shadow then begins. The Final Battle Shadow asks Moira a favor, to take Shadow Mind from the Descendant and put it into the Accelerator Core. Moira pleas to Shadow to stop, as she does not want to do this, only for Shadow to ignore her. He threatens the Descendant by telling them to prepare to die before he hops into a giant robot behind him. Shadow enters it and controls it from the inside. The robot is very huge and sturdy, and it is armed with energy blades in both its arms and a pair of missile launchers on its shoulders. Even though it moves and attacks very slowly, the robot is steady as a rock and does not recoil from the Descendant's attacks. However, Shadow Mind has a trick up his sleeves. As Bolo has predicted, it empowers the Descendant to fight Shadow. The Descendant's shadow energy regenerates by itself thanks to Shadow Mind, and every time they enter shadow form, Shadow Mind emerges to shoot out a beam of shadow energy forward. After taking enough hits when it starts getting damaged, the robot charges towards the Descendant to grab them. But, the Descendant dodges this by hopping onto its arm and jumps over the huge robot. Shadow Mind then blasts it from above with a shadow energy beam, sending the robot all the way down to the floor below it, and the Descendant then lands just right beside it. With the robot broken, Shadow gets out from it and fights the Descendant with his martial arts skill. Shadow's combat prowess is proven to be very deadly, as he delivers whirlwinds of punches and kicks to the Descendant. He is capable of keeping up with the Descendant, even without wielding any weapons at all. Shadow also utilizes a rechargeable shield which protects him from attacks. This is quite problematic as the shield requires a considerable amount of hits/damage to be destroyed. And even then, Shadow can easily recharge the shield again. Eventually, the Descendant manages to overcome Shadow thanks to Shadow Mind's help. Shadow is cornered and exhausted, as the Descendant approaches him. He then barely stands up on his feet again to continue fighting. Seeing this, Moira runs towards them before they can approach each other in an attempt to stop this. However, Moira briefly loses control over herself and with her power, unleashes a shockwave that pushes both the Descendant and Shadow away. This causes Shadow Mind to rises out with a physical form. When it realizes this, Shadow Mind tries to attack Moira. Shadow quickly shields Moira and tries to stop Shadow Mind and as a result, he accidentally fuses with it. Shadow then enters shadow form and with his new godlike powers, continues the fight. The tide of the battle has been turned, the Descendant loses all the power granted by Shadow Mind and Shadow now has obtained unimaginable powers. He can conjure many weapons and use them to attack the Descendant. He can also make Shadow Mind emerge from himself and shoot out a shadow energy beam through it in a huge radius. Despite the huge power difference, the Descendant finally manages to defeat Shadow after a long struggle and emerges victorious. Shadow returns to his human form as he died. Moira runs toward Shadow and starts crying over his death. Feeling huge grief, Moira completely loses control over herself. Her eyes glow with shadow energy and she pushes the Descendant away, knocking them out. Moira then levitates and forcefully pulls Shadow Mind out telekinetically from Shadow's lifeless body. Shadow Mind desperately tries to free itself from Moira's grasp as she throws it into the Core. Moira is successful, and the Accelerator starts the Cleansing. It releases a huge shockwave and evaporates the entire world in shadow energy. The world is destroyed, killing everyone in it. Including the Descendant. Epilogue Shadow Mind regains its consciousness, it is wondering where is the Descendant as they are the reason for its existence and it cannot lose them. Suddenly, a Stranger speaks to it, telling it that they are dead, just like the whole world. Shadow Mind is in the Accelerator Core now, and it has the absolute power to create a new world and be the ruler in it, the Descendant should be its least concern now. Shadow Mind replies by saying it does not need such a world, where the Descendant does not exist. It is incomplete without them and it will suffer once more, just like when it was in the Sphere. Shadow Mind plans to use its power to turn back time. Having learned from his past experiences, Stranger informs Shadow Mind that it will only yield the same outcome regardless. But, there is a way to change fate. Stranger reminds it that the Descendant had performed three time travels to the past, which created three alternate worlds as a result. Each one of these three planes has its own Descendant copy. Not an exact one, as they will not remember Shadow Mind. Descendant never realized how important their companions were for the world's fate. Shadow Mind will help the Descendant to understand and learn a lot of things. Once they obtain their companions' power, the Descendant will be able to change fate. This means Shadow Mind will be trapped in the Sphere again, but the Descendant will surely find it sooner or later. And because these are alternate planes, these copies are much weaker than the original, and the path will not be easy. Shadow Mind then fades and enters the portal to the first plane. This marks the beginning of the Transformation story mode. Characters in Order of Appearance *Jet *Bolo *Itu *Marcus *June *Gizmo *Shadow *Moira *Shadow Mind *Stranger Locations Appeared in This Chapter Below are the locations used for main quests, side quests, training, duels, survival, and cutscenes. Crypt Night.png|Crypt, night. Legion Future.png|Legion Cyber Fortress. Market Destroyed.png|Destroyed Bazaar. Palace Exterior.png|Dynasty Palace Exterior. Museum.png|Dynasty Palace, museum. Valley Night Tower.png|The Valley, night. Final Battle Top.png|The Accelerator Tower. Final Battle Bottom.png|The Accelerator Core. Location mist.png|The Core realm. Trivia *The title of this second part of Chapter VII is the continuation of the title of the first part, which forms the word: Forget the Past, Behold the Future, the motto of Heralds. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Chapters